Voltage Compilation
by Sicone
Summary: A medley of one-shots and short stories revolving around the men of Voltage Inc. dating sims. Open for requests/ideas, please just message me with a method of contact if you're a guest account. This is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have its own rating set in the beginning for those who wish to avoid certain things.
1. Disclaimer

This is a compilation of all my one-shots and short stories that deal with the various otome men which belong to Voltage Inc. I do not own anyone of their characters or themes, nor do I claim to have any ownership of any form outside of my personal OCs and scenarios I have come up with in each tale set forth here. Since this is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have its own rating set in the summary for those who wish to avoid certain things.

I am open to requests and/or suggestions if anyone wishes to submit one.

Please Enjoy.


	2. The Great Nut Debate

**Fandom:** Voltage Inc. "Be My Princess 2″

 **Pairing:** Maximillion Levaincois x MC

 **Warning:** Fluff and silliness

* * *

"Great minds think alike," as the age old saying goes. At this moment, it was just that. A saying. How could he possibly not like it? It was a perfectly good selection and much appreciated by the refined after all! The moments ticked by in silence as she glared at the handsome prince that sat across the table from her at this moment. His platinum hair glistened in the sunlight like silk, his skin a worthy advisory of the finest velvet and porcelain. He had the height and physique of a model. An Adonis without a doubt, until she had found this…one flaw.

Maximillion Levaincois did not like pistachio ice cream!

How this all began? Well it was simple and not too long ago. They had settled down together for some tea to try out the new mini cakes she had made. She was inspired by the happy little nuts and decided to experiment with it in various ways. The perfect tea was brought to accompany the selection as they sat on the luxurious couches in the room.

It started out like any other afternoon tea, small talk about his take on movies and such before they got on to her baking adventures of the day. They had just finished a rousing debate over some film, he was telling her of all the technical things that he found either excellent or terrible before they delved in to the actual plot of it all. The passion he had for film was one of the many things that attracted her to him. Though, he did come off as a weirdo when they first met. He looked like a homeless man at one point! To find out he was a prince was definitely an unexpected turn of events for her. None the less, the topic had changed to the sweets set for them today. That was where it all went sour.

She had gushed about her delight in the best pistachio ice cream she had once as a child and it influenced her baking to make something similar in nostalgia. She had noted the small furrow in his brow that steadily grew and how his gentle lavender eyes clouded over. At first she was concerned, he had simply taken a bite of the cake.

 _Is it not fully baked? NO, I checked myself. Is it too sweet? I know it isn't over baked…I didn't forget the baking soda in the recipe and I know I didn't get any eggshells in the batter. Did I use salt instead of sugar?_ She internally panicked, knowing that the two were set next to one another in the kitchen today and she made sure to take note of that. Lost in her own memory lane, had she made that one fatal mistake?

"Do all these have pistachio in them?" He finally spoke up, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes, is there a problem? Oh no, are you allergic to them?" She quickly jumped on to her feet to rush to his side but he raised a kind hand to stop her.

"No, no, I'm not allergic."

"Oh, then?" She slowly took her seat once again and tilted her head to one side.

"I," he started and paused for a moment. How was he supposed to put it? "I don't like pistachios. I hate them." He finally said it after a few long minutes of deliberation. "How on Earth could you even think to like ice cream made by such bland things?" His nose wrinkled cutely, but sadly her attention was taken by his words.

"What do you mean how could I? It's delicious! It's not too sweet and very satisfying! It has such a wonderful earthy tone and smooth texture! It's far from bland!" She refuted with a small frown of her own.

"Delicious, earthy? Do you hear yourself? How could dirt taste delicious?" He scoffed in response.

"It's not dirt, it's a nut!"

"That doesn't mean it's impossible to taste like dirt."

And thus the argument had begun, what should have been a simple exchange of preference became a heated battle of offense. It completely blew her mind at this moment! How could he not like it? It was a classic flavor for an adult! It was not like she was boasting chocolate or vanilla, though they were equally good picks on their own for the sweeter needs.

"They even smile at you! How could you not like a nut that smiles at you? What other nut does that?"

"No other nut, that's what it's supposed to be like! Your food shouldn't be smiling at you! That's just creepy!"

Time ticked away as they two went at it, trying to convince the other that their position on it was the right position. The tea was left half drunk and cold, the cakes and cookies left untouched. The perfect picture for a magazine or cookbook if the two paused long enough to notice. They were at a rare odds though, and neither was willing give in until she turned her head away with puffed red cheeks, her arms crossed.

Max sat there with his arms crossed as well, unamused and definitely confused by her. He thought he knew everything about her, and yet here she came with this sudden taste. Not that it mattered, he hardly would give her up due to a difference in taste.

 _Why is she so angry though? All I said is that I don't like it._ He thought to himself as his anger finally dissipated and he realized where this all had gone wrong. She had been so excited to share something she loved with him and even made it in various ways. All he did was shut it down before even trying it. The silence that hung thick between them was broken by his chuckling that grew in to laughter. She turned to glare at him, but it dawned her not too long after what they had just went to blows over and she fell in to fits of laughter as well.

"Its fine, you don't have to eat them if you don't like pistachio." She wiped the tears away, both of them smiling once again.

"No, I want to eat it."

"Oh, why?"

"Because, you made them for me and anything you make for me is delicious…even pistachios." He smiled charmingly at her and took a bite of the cake he had. Her cheeks flushed the lovely rose red that he loved so much which only made the dessert even sweeter.

 _Maybe pistachio isn't so bad after all...maybe if she feeds me, the ice cream won't be so bad either._ That would be a test for another time however.


	3. Snow Responsibility

**Fandom:** Voltage Inc "Love Letter From Thief X"

 **Pairing:** Takuto Hirukawa x MC

 **Warning:** Mild cursing and insinuations of more

* * *

It was a cool winter day, crisp white snow glistening from last night's storm. The sun was shining bright, but that was about as happy as the day felt like at this moment. Why did he have to do this again? It was such a tedious and boring task.

 _I'm a computer genius, not manual labor._ He scowled at the shovel in hand and the expanse of snow before him. The thought of the computers inside was quite tempting, beckoning him to abandon this pointless task. It would melt from the sunlight eventually as is. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he shut his eyes and wished away the snow. He knew it would not happen though. Life was never so easy.

"Ready?" A female voice snapped him from his thoughts, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Could you take any longer?" He answered coldly, but she unfazed by the biting words.

"Oh come on now, don't forget what you're gonna get for helping out."

 _Dammit, that's why I'm doing this._ He frowned at her and looked back at the snow, his eyebrows permanently knitted together it seemed as he began to shovel. The crunch of snow starts to fill the air as they begun the tiresome task of clearing a path.

"Hurry up, why are you so slow?"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You want me to do all the work!"

"Seriously, couldn't we just hire someone to do this?"

On, and on it went. The crunch of the snow and the complaints and whining of the infamous Black Foxes' hacking pro Takuto Hirukawa. It was not that it was unexpected, this was Takuto after all. He was far from reluctant at the mentioning of the task. It was as if they asked him to do some impossible feat of epic proportion. That is, until he was promised limited-edition Shiffey items along with a little praise from her.

 _Just ignore it, just ignore it. He's doing the task at least right? Just a few more scoops and we should be good to go._ She repeated in her mind like a mantra since the beginning of the task. It was the only thing keeping her from arguing back with him at this moment. Whatever comments he may say to her, she needed him to focus on the task at hand. _Just keep shoveling._

"First you eat the last serving of pork noodles and now this, you just want to make me suffer." He grumbled and that was it. With a thud and a grunt, a cold projectile was launched at him and hit him square in the back of the head.

"I did not eat the last serving! I offered it to you!" She snapped back at him, her gloved hand scooping up another round of ammo. "I'm not shoveling slowly," she swung and hit his arm as he turned and glared at her. "We can't just hire someone for every little thing!" Another snowball hit him before he could speak, square in the forehead. She froze in her spot. She had not intended to hit him in the face. However, sight was one to behold and she curled over in laughter.

His eye twitched with irritation as he wiped his face. This was war.

"You think that's funny huh?" He glared and scooped up some snow and started to fire back at her. She yelped as she started to get pelted and quickly ran to dodge the strikes before she got the chance to retaliate. With their shovels long forgotten, the two fired snow and words at one another in angry fun. Time flew by like the snowballs, the two dodging and firing away from the mini forts they made to shield them from the other. Their faces were cold and their gloves slowly becoming less protective against it with each passing scoop of snow. It seemed to be a tie until finally she tackled him in to the snow and grinned with pride.

"I win," she cheered and he grunted in response. He glared up at her, noting the redness of her cheeks and nose. It made him wonder just how cold he is, but it also made him note just how cute she looked with a red nose. The thought made his frozen cheeks burn as he mumbled something along the lines of her looking 'pretty'. "What?"

 _Shit, did she hear me? Did I actually say that aloud?_ He panicked, but the obvious clueless curious look had him sighing with relief internally. His mouth was already working before he could catch on though. "I said you look shitty! Snotty and red nosed!" He said loudly and she glared right back at him. "This was stupid, of course I would lose to you in this. You're quite the idiot, and only idiots win at stupid games." He smirked and she scowled down at him, promptly grabbing a handful of snow and smearing it on his face.

"Says you who lost to me!" She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms with pride.

"Will you get off me already? It's cold and you're heavy. Not that you would know…with your bullet proof vest of fat. Deflects bullets and keeps you warm." He grumbled, sitting up as she moved to get off him but he kept her firmly on his lap. "Where do you think you're going? Your punishment for making so cold is to warm me up. You better be prepared to be on top again." He whispered the last sentence in her ear, her cold red face now heated and red. Before she could even argue, his lips sealed hers in a quick kiss. His own cheeks reddened from his sudden boldness while outside.

"H-hey, only if you finish shoveling!" She stammered a bit and suddenly they were up on their feet again.

"…W-well I guess, if I really **have** to, I'll do it…." She stared at him quizzically as he silently got to work, missing his last words before she began to shovel again as well.


	4. Designer's Block

Frustration. That was the main emotion that surged through every fiber of her being. Balls of crumpled paper littered the floor of the room, another joining the sporadic array as another was crushed and tossed over her shoulder without a care. It was useless, no matter how much she tried to force it, there was no idea. She needed to come up with a design for the new outfit for Prince Wilfred before the next ball. Not only did it need to be designed, it need to be sewn perfect and ready to wear and to his liking. Claude already forbade her from leaving her work room until it perfectly ready to be shown to the prince.

 _"You are not to leave this room under any circumstances outside of needs such as hygiene, feeding, and sleep! This is all because you squandered your time with distracting His Highness from his duties and he too now is behind! You are to shut yourself in and speak with no one until this outfit is ready, do I make myself clear?"_ She shuddered at the memory of the Claude's ire which she found herself frequently on the other side of.

 _Of all times to have a rut! I need ideas! I can't let him down…not after everything he does for me._ Her hands dug into and messed with her hair as she let out a loud sigh of agitation. Why was she still lacking any idea? She glanced at the standing calendar on her desk and slumped forward on to the sturdy oak furniture. _Almost a week now…this is ridiculous! At this rate I'm going to be scolded for sure,_ she silently groaned as she could picture the lecture she would get from an angry Claude. _And he'll be disappointed in me._ She bit at her lower lip as she imagined the look in Wilfred's beautiful blue eyes darken at her failure. It made her own eyes sting with tears as the despair of disappointing him piled on top of the aggravation she had towards herself.

"No, I can't just give up! I'm the royal designer and he chose me for a reason, right?" She quickly sat up and clapped her cheeks. "No more feeling depressed, it isn't going to help you at all right now! If anything, it'll just make this block even worse or create something that isn't him at all!" She puffed her cheeks and glared at the blank canvas before her with resolute determination. Grabbing up her pencil, the lead was poised to start marking up the pristine white canvas the moment an idea strikes.

 _Yeah, the moment the idea gets in my head I can start right away and not waste any more time!_ The sound of the clock echoed in the room. _Any second now._ The sound of birds chirping came to the window and left. _Ok, seconds was a bit much…any minute now though! Any minute now an amazing idea will strike!_ She sat there still wait until she heard the distant bells marking the start of a new hour. She wanted to cry, there still was no idea.

She slumped in her seat once more as her hands dropped to her sides, pencil clattering to the floor. What was she supposed to do now? She wondered as she stared up at the lovely ceiling. The intricate yet delicate details of the molding framing the periphery of her vision. "Maybe Claude was right…I'm just wasting everyone's time here." She spoke aloud to herself. The hollow sound of her voice only echoed and magnified the anxiety in her cut as she questioned herself. "Maybe…I'm just being a burden to everyone…I mean I distracted Prince Wilfred from his work as well." She gnawed at her lower lip as she sealed the outside world from her eyes by covering them with her hands.

Her throat suddenly constricted and felt a little dry, her eyes stung with hot tears. This was not her, she knew that. She knew she could design and very well. Everyone always marveled at her designs and how well the suited the corned prince of Philip. _The crowned prince of Philip, Prince Wilfred…I haven't seen him even longer than this stupid rut._ The loneliness in her just grew at the realization. "Ugh, I can't think about that! I don't have a right to miss him when I can't even get my work done for him!" She scolded herself, trying to sound firm but she could hear the small cracks. "Besides, what kind of look could I give him? I don't have the right to see him especially now." She reprimanded herself in a soft mumble as she thought of the warm smiles he always gave her.

She practically fell out of her seat from fright at the sudden knock on her door, a sound she had not expected at all.

"J-just a moment," she shouted as she cleared her throat and straightened up her look as best she could and rubbed her face to try and scrub away the negative emotions from her expression. She practiced a few smiles, using the front facing camera of her phone from lack of mirror. They were terrible smiles, but at the third one she had to force acceptance of it being good enough and headed to her door. "Yes?" She opened the door after a deep breath and put on her best smile but was startled at her guest. _Prince Wilfred?!_ "Y-your Highness, what are you doing here?!"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" He asked politely with a cocked brow, a small teasing smile on his lips. He had his glasses on, which meant that he had most likely been busy reading something not too long ago. From the look of his casual attire as well, she knew that he was not coming from some important meeting with someone either. The fact he could make such relaxed clothing look so refined and attractive was beyond any explanation, but it only made her only more aware of how frumpy and ridiculously messy she looked at present.

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant! You can go anywhere you want in the palace…I mean it's your family's palace after all!" She quickly covered up her mistake as she internally screeched at her luck of looking so terrible in his presence. The blush on her cheeks grew darker and spread from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck as humiliation piled on her emotions from earlier. This had not gone unnoticed by Wilfred at all. In fact, he found her slightly disheveled look adorable. Her hair was thrown up in a bun that was now messy, her shirt was simple with some childish mascot on it and her sweats a little too baggy for her. Mischief glittered in his eyes as he purposely stock of her appearance.

"You look comfortable." He hid his chuckle as her face only grew redder at his comment. She fumbled for words, flustered and half trying to cover herself with the door as she rambled about a late night and that she had ended up sleeping here by accident. He knew that was a lie, she had been sleeping here for several nights now. He saw the blanket and pillow neatly set on the sofa from the crack in the door. He had checked on her quite a few times on his free times but never dared to disturb her in case she was deep in designing. The wads of paper easily caught his attention as well, a small frown tugging at his calm and composed expression, his eyes hardening a little. "Since I'm allowed anywhere, excuse me while I intrude." He smiled and moved around her and let himself in the room. His gaze fell on her empty chair and all he could see was the sight of her moments ago in such despair. He had heard everything she had said, wanting nothing more than to just sweep her off her feet and take her away from her trouble but life was hardly as the fairytales made them out to be. It tore him inside to see her so depressed, not when he knew how bright and energetic she normally was.

"Ah, wait-uh, excuse the mess." She cleared her throat and quickly got to picking up the papers to properly set them in the wastebasket. Strings tugged at his heart as he watched until he could not anymore. Shutting the door behind him by leaning against it, he pulled her into his arms. "Y-your Highness?!" She stammered, the feel of his broad chest at her back making her tense up and be more aware of herself.

"I missed seeing you," he whispered in her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I was on my back to my office when I just found myself standing here in front of your door again." He chuckled softly at the truth, but he was not about to admit how many times he was there checking in on her. "I thought that maybe you and I could both use a small break."

"B-but won't Claude be angry? He must be looking for you!"

"He won't be that angry if I'm in the palace. I'm not going to be staying here all day…though I wouldn't mind just sitting here and watching you work for a while. It would make a refreshing change of pace." He smiled at the thought but frowned at how tense she was. "Is my…being here…a trouble for you?" He turned her in his arms to get a better look at her.

 _Oh, that look is so unfair Prince Wilfred! Not only is your presence never a trouble but you giving_ _ **that**_ _look just makes it impossible to say anything against you being here even if for your own good!_ She pouted a little as she looked at him. "You know you're always welcomed here…I like when you visit." She meekly whispered her response.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"Because…Claude said I shouldn't be bothering you since you have so much work to catch up and I have my work to finish." She obediently answered, unable to hide when he is looking so sincerely at her. She fiddled with her fingers a bit as she felt and heard him chuckle softly from how tightly he held her.

"Well he isn't here, and you didn't bother me. You never bother me…I spend time with you because I want to. So, you can relax, you won't get in any trouble. If he starts to lecture, I'll just distract him to get you off the hook." He winked at her, her shoulders finally untensing as she leaned into him and giggled softly at his plan.

"I guess…a small break isn't so bad." She mumbled, resting her head on his chest. The warmth of his embrace melted away all her loneliness and his fresh subtly floral scent washed away any anxiety that had built up over the time apart. She wished this moment could last forever, but it always went by so quickly.

"You're always so warm," he hummed softly against her hair. "I wish I could hug you all the time…but I know that's not possible." He sighed. "You nor Claude would let me get away with that…so I'll just settle for the clothes you make me and pretend it's you who is hugging me instead of them."

"P-Prince Wilfred!" She huffed as her cheeks burned bright once more at his words, but the smile belied the scolding tone she tried to take. _That's it…something warm!_ Suddenly the idea she had been waiting for had come and her eyes widen with happiness. "Thank you, Prince Wilfred!" She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, surprising even the most collected prince that he is. "I really needed this, I'm glad you came by!" She smiled radiantly at him and all he could do was smile back and cup her cheek.

"I'm glad," he whispered softly and stole a quick kiss from her. "Now that you have an idea, I'll be expecting an outfit soon. I'm sure it will be as great as the others you've styled for me." With those simple words he left the room, leaving her a little dazed and confused. She had not told him she was lacking an idea, so how had he known? She tucked the question away to ask him later as she grabbed her pencil and finally began to sketch out the design.


	5. Relaxing Tea (Part I)

**Pairing:** Satsuki Kitaoji/OC

 **Warning:** Squeaky clean

* * *

On a street lined with fancy boutiques, there stood a quaint little place on the corner. During the day it remained closed, but come around 4 PM, the lights were on and the open sign sat in the window. Unassuming yet inviting, it attracted the people in need of something. A something that the busy world was unable to give. One evening on the way back from a busy night, a particular man stood at its threshold. Something beckoned him here.

 _Has this place always been here?_ He wondered as he pushed open the door, a little bell ringing above his head as he stepped inside. He was greeted with the sight of a simple yet cozy set up of a café and the aromatic scents of teas and snacks. In slight wide eyed wonder he looked around at his surroundings. _How is this place open so late?_ There were no customers or employees in sight. He frowned to himself at the emptiness.

"Welcome to the Scarlette Carson, please take a seat and I will be with you shortly." A feminine voice called out from nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts. With a wry smile, he gave in to the gentle command and headed to a table off to the corner where there is a bit more privacy. The elegant yet simple design of the chairs caught his eye as he got comfortable. The quality was definitely high end, though not the best. The cushioning was quite nice, a warm shade of caramel to contrast the dark frame.

* * *

 _Of course I would notice these simple things._ He thought to himself as he noted the little details while he awaited the arrival of service. _What a peculiar place...to make someone wait._ He thought. The place is essentially an antique café, but did it cater to people well enough like this to keep running? He wondered before losing himself to the thoughts of earlier today that had been weighing on his mind. Even in this rare moment to relax he was busy with work in some way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir, my name is Seihara, I'll be serving you this evening." A young woman seemed to suddenly appear beside his table, a tray with an elegant and unique tea cup in hand with steam gently rising from it. "Here is your tea sir," she smiled as he simply stared at her in awe. He had yet to even look over the menu, and yet here she was with tea. With a deft hand she silently placed the china before him and he peered in to see a black tea. The scent of honey and lavender along with a hint of peppermint instantly had a soothing effect on him.

"Thank you, but I didn't order this tea however." He frowned at the woman dressed in a simple white button, a tablier, and slacks. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in to a simple and neat ponytail with not a bit of makeup on her face. An average woman through and through.

"Oh, I know, you just looked like you needed something to help you relax. I like to try and guess what tea the customers would like." She explained, a small giggle coming from the look of obvious shock on his face. "It's odd, I know. My grandfather loved making tea, he was really good at it and taught me how to do it as well. It's a simple passion of mine I suppose...and it helps keep him with me. It took time to perfect but, I'm still trying my best to keep learning. It's a lot of fun though and rewarding. Every time you hear the praise of it being delicious brings happiness to the maker just like my grandfather always said."

 _Making tea for someone else you say...I guess I do that as well without even trying._ He thought to himself, breathing in the scent of the tea before sipping at the hot beverage. "Your grandfather is a very wise man and he taught you well. This is indeed delicious. I honestly didn't even realize this shop was here until tonight. It's quite empty isn't it?"

"Most customers come about that way," she smiled on. "It's a place just outside of the daily confusion of life, giving just what they need...whatever that may be." She answered a bit oddly and bowed to him.

 _What could she mean by that? A business can't run on something as simple as that can it?_ He frowned at the thought, but her next words distract him from asking more.

"I'll leave you to your tea, just call for me if you need anything." She bowed carefully to him and turned to leave.

"Ah, don't go just yet please." Before he knew it, he was calling out to her. "Won't you join me?"

"Oh, I don't see why not." She took the seat across from him and smiled still. A silence ensued as soon as she sat, but she seemed unfazed while inside he was a mess. Why had he called out to her like that? He had no idea who she was and she obviously only sat with him because of who he is. Who would ever decline the company of Satsuki Kitaoji after all?

"Why did you make this tea for me?" He asked, grasping for a topic to break the awkward silence.

"You looked to be troubled with something. Your smile didn't really reach your tired eyes. You hold yourself well, but you slumped your shoulders as soon as you sat even if for a moment. So, I decided to make a relaxing tea to help melt the stress away with chamomile and lavender flower, lemon balm leaf and passion flower. I added peppermint to stimulate the mind enough to not drift off and some honey to help make it easier to have in the evening. Something sweet to help make the night sweet." She smiled. "Any other kind of syrup would be too sweet. Cream would make it too heavy for the night, and well...you don't strike me as someone who drinks tea with cream or milk." She answered thoughtfully, the round tray resting on her lap under her hands.

Satsuki found himself amazed by her words, but could not help the small chuckle that came from him. She had been right about his stress, and he had no idea she had seen him at all. He did not often drink things with milk unless he wanted something sweeter and in place of a dessert. His usual drink was espresso when on the go and alcohol in the evening with his usual group of friends. With each sip of the tea, he started to note that the stress indeed melted away from his body and his mind was relaxed enough to take in the peaceful time which he mistook for awkward and tense.

"It is quite delicious and something that was very much needed, thank you." He smiled kindly at Seihara. The way her green eyes lit up at his words made his chest warm, the smile on her lips much wider and warmer. He never thought he would be so touched by being served. He had lived in the laps of luxury all his life, and was served or obtained whatever it was he wanted was far from uncommon. He also served all sorts of elite individuals in his facilities, and yet the joy she had from his praise just seemed to be all the more. _I'm overthinking this, it's definitely the tea._ "Do you make the tea yourself?"

"Yes, each combination is a little different for every person so we need enough of everything to create these one of a kind beverages." She answered calmly, unfazed by the questions and unfazed by his presence as well. It made him curious as to why. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"By all means, go ahead. I've asked so many already." He smiled, though a little bitter. This had to be the moment, it always was.

"What's your name?"

He blinked in response. He had to have heard wrong. How was it possible that someone did not know who he was on sight? _No, that's quite conceited of me. I'm sure she is from a part that I probably have yet to do much business in._ He thought, a small frown on his lips. "My name is Satsuki Kitaoji, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Seihara."

"Satsuki Kitaoji," the sound of his name coming from her lips had a strange effect over him but he was unable to name it. "That's a nice name Mr. Kitaoji, and the pleasure is all mine." He found himself startled once again by her lack of acknowledgement. It stung at his pride a little, but it was more of a refreshing surprise above all else. She took this as a cue to leave, slipping out of her seat.

"Allow me to make you another cup of tea, stay as long as you like Mr. Kitaoji." She bowed to him and stepped behind the bar before he could ask anymore of her. Who was this strange woman? She certainly lacked a Japanese name, and yet her Japanese was impeccable. A smile curled on his lips as he sipped his tea.

 _It seems I found something quite interesting indeed._ Lost in the tea, he failed to notice when she had set down his second cup. Yet, there it was ready for him as he set down the empty one in hand. He had come in with a heavy weight, but as he left he found himself lighter and much more relaxed as she had said the tea would do for him as he walked out the door after paying the bill. That night was one of the most restful he had in quite a long time. He would have to thank her the next time he came.


	6. Relaxing Tea (Part II)

After such a night of restful sleep, Satsuki found himself far more efficient than he had been in the last few days. He always knew the importance of a good night's rest but there were times when work took precedence. Now was one of those times and he knew that he would have been robbed of another night had it not been for that quaint little tea shop. He had to thank her for her hospitality. Try as he might though, he was unable to recall the name of the location or the mysterious server. This puzzled him since he normally remembered things with ease. He knew the general area of the location, so at the very least he knew he was able to retrace his steps. How to express his gratitude was the next issue.

Yes, I'll need to thank her properly…I should have time tonight. He thought as he glanced at the time. He was ahead of schedule for a change. I shouldn't go empty handed. It would look poor on me as a person as well as the Kitaoji name. He reached of his phone to call for his assistant, resting his hand on the sleek cool plastic. The thought of someone else picking out the gift was not sitting well with him. It's not like I don't have the time…yes, I should pick it up myself. A nice bouquet would be lovely. With his mind set, he dived back in to work.

With work done early as anticipated, Satsuki took the time to look through the selection of flowers from the florist they trust for all occasions. One by one he started to pick a variety of colors and sizes that worked together. Slowly it grew with each addition, the florist giving some input as well when dealing with certain selections. He stood before the grand selection thus far, the vibrant masterpiece tastefully selected and arranged. It certainly would be the center of focus in any room.

Pleased, he reached for his wallet to pay. The thought of how pleased she would be at such a beauty would be more than enough for him. However, he was unable to pull out his wallet. His hand certainly was not working with him today when it came to this task as a small frown curled on his lips as he stared at the magnificent bouquet. The thought of it in the antique café of mismatched china and small trinkets that fit together in such odd harmony was not sitting well with him.

This is not her…she is someone who looks at the person and caters to the patron. This is something that would be perfect for the VIP room. I will certainly take this…however, what do I get for her? He thought, glancing around the variety at a slight loss. What do you get someone you only met briefly? There is certainly something here…I just need to look more carefully. He walked through the selection, inspecting every type he thought would be best, keeping her smile and warmth in mind. Every time he walked around he found himself back at the same set of flowers. "Please make a small bouquet with some yellow tulips, sweet peas, eucharis lilies, and daisies."

"Add it to the bouquet?"

"No, that can stay as is. These are separate…you can add any flowers you think match. Nothing too large please."

With a nod, the florist was off gathering the needed accents as Satsuki stood now pleased with the gift and paid for the both, He left with the gift in hand and while the masterpiece was sent to the VIP room with his assistant whom he had called to retrieve it. Now all he needed to do was head to the café. Simple enough.

Not simple at all. Where is it? It had to be somewhere here…or was I really that disoriented from stress-no, I know it was here. He had gone up and down and around the little downtown area by foot for the last few hours now. It was a good thing he had his shoes made to look the part of his position with the comfort of a sneaker. He glanced down at his watch once more as the minute hand added an hour to his search. It certainly did not help that no one knew of the place he was referring to as well. The sun had slowly begun to set and he let out a heavy sigh. So much for stress free. He started to walk back down sidewalk he had just came from. I should call for the car I suppose…I should've at least asked for a business card or something. He slowly eased himself on to a nearby bench set for pedestrians as he fished for his phone in his coat with the vase of flowers carefully set on the ground between his feet. What a shame…I wonder if I'll ever find it again. He glanced up at the small chime of a bell from a nearby shop. The sight of such innocent joy as the happy couple stepped out pulled a smile on his weary face as he glanced back at his phone screen.

"Oh, Mr. Kitaoji correct?" A familiar voice called out to him. The voice of his savior. He quickly looked up to see that he had sat across from the Scarlette Carson.

"Ah, yes. I was actually just looking for your shop when I recalled I failed to get a card from you." He answered a bit sheepishly as he carefully picked up the flowers once more. "I've walked up and down this block and yet I seemed to have missed it."

"A lot of my customers say that." She giggled softly, her smile washing away the fatigue from the endless searching like the wind blowing away rain clouds to reveal sunlight. "Please, do come in." She stepped aside and held the door open for him and Satsuki quickly stepped inside. It was certainly a lot livelier than the late hour he had came yesterday, employees taking orders and making sure all the customers are happy.

"So, you do get more customers than a random businessman heading home from a late meeting." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, these are just side income. I really wait for the possible strangers that come wandering in the night. That's the real bread and butter." She joked along, this light-hearted banter strange yet comfortable.

"Your name is Ms. Seihara, yes?" He asked, surprised he suddenly remembered it.

"Yes, yes it is my name. I'm surprised you remembered, not many do since it's so unique." She looked up at him pleasantly surprised by the recollection as well. There was no way he could tell her the failure to recall it this morning.

"It is lovely and I came by to thank you for last night's tea and company. It was exactly what I needed. I can't recall a more restful night. These are a token of my gratitude." He offered the crystal vase to her, the awe on her face exactly how he imagined and yet his imagination failed to capture the true joy such an expression brought to him. The slow sweet smile pulling at his heart strings as she took the vase from him.

"This is…so beautiful. Thank you so much, they all are so lovely. Yellow tulips are my favorite actually but,…how did you know that?"

"I…work in the same industry as you, hospitality and doing for others that is. I thought of what flowers would best suit you and I gravitated towards them." He grinned with confidence, a slight dusting of pink rising on her cheeks at his words.

"Well, they are lovely and I thank you for them."

"You're very welcome and thank you, again." He chuckled as the two of them slightly bowed to one another. A slight pause lulled between them as the time for him to head home rolled around now that the gift was given. However, it looked like his feet were now not working as he stood there taking in her simple yet eloquent details from her long lashes to her cute nose that led down to her soft and full lips.

"Will you be staying again?" Her voice snapped him out of his daze and before he could refuse logically he found himself following her to a table once more. He had agreed, yet he was unable to recall when and what he had said. He should have disagreed when he noticed where he was being sat. It was the same table as before, in the corner able to see most of the café and away from plain sight.

I hardly can just leave now. He thought as he picked up the menu and ordered with the waiter that came to him as Seihara set the flowers on the bar in perfect sight of the door. The way her face scrunched as she fiddled with the vase for the perfect setting was entertaining, something he could watch for hours. Adorable is more like it. The food came quickly along with his small pot of coffee, the slightly sweet and earthy aroma of the liquid gold coating his taste buds as he sipped and began to enjoy his order.

The time at the café flew by just like yesterday and soon enough it was only he and Seihara once more. Where the time had gone, he had no idea. It had slipped by in the blink of an eye. He stood from his seat as she tallied the totals from today at the counter beside his flowers.

"I should probably leave so you can close up, thank you again for such a wonderful time."

"Oh, no problem at all. I'm sorry I was unable to tend to you today." She bows to him. "As an apology please accept this!" She says, placing a medium to go hot cup with a tea bag string sticking out from beneath the lid. "It's the tea from yesterday. You said it was quite helpful and it's quite late…thank you again for coming and for the flowers."

Satsuki stared in awe at the hot cup. He had been gifted many times and with far grander items and yet this simple cup tea left him speechless. He was warm and speechless.

I would like to come back…will she be alright with that? Look at me, being so silly and troublesome. He smiled a little bitterly to himself. "Thank you, I will gladly take it."

"If you ever feel like you want some relaxing tea again or simply want some peace, please drop by anytime." She said, offering a business card to him. He takes the small rectangular piece of paper carefully from her hands, slipping it in to his wallet.

"Thank you, you sure you won't regret the offer? I may come more often than you would you like with such an open invite." He chuckled.

"Late night wandering businessmen are the bread and butter remember?" She laughed with a light shake of her head. "Please, don't hesitate to come back. I enjoy your company, it's nice to have someone here when no one else is."

"Then don't mind if I do." He smiled before pulling out his card and hands it to her to reciprocate the gesture. "Please, don't hesitate to call me if you ever need a stressed and tired businessman to keep you company."

"Thank you Mr. Kitaoji, I'll keep it mind." She carefully pocketed the card, patting it through the covering fabric.

"Please, call me Satsuki and good evening Ms. Seihara." He bowed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it before leaving a very red faced and surprised Seihara behind him as he stepped in to the cool night with warm tea and hand. With a small smile of pride on his lips, he stepped in to the car he had texted for before leaving his table. It seemed he found something and someone quite interesting that broke him from his norm. A relaxing warmth like the tea he was now enjoying on the quiet ride home.


	7. REQUEST NOTICE

Hello readers,

I hope you're enjoying my stories so far. I'm posting this notice to let everyone know that I am open to requests. There is a link to my tumblr in my profile if you wish to contact me there or you can message here. If you're a guest account, please leave me some method of contact with you so that I can communicate with you.

Thank you in advance for your understanding and cooperation in this matter.

Sincerely,

Sicone


End file.
